Nanatsu no taizai : The balance of The universe
by Player Tauz
Summary: summary inside of The fanfiction


Nanatsu no taizai: The balance of the universe

Hello everyone, this idea is something old that I found in my notepad I think it should be at least a year and at most two

Summary - after the great shinobi war Naruto was betrayed and killed by his friends but how will this affect the balance of the clans? How had he acquired life and death if he had become a demon who could submit the world to his will? Discover here

Naruto x harem (gender benders too)

XXX

It's almost over. "Naruto said as he looked into Juubi's eye.

Naruto was facing the Juubi that was used by Madara Uchiha, before it exploded, of course. Somehow Madara was able to seal Juubi on himself at the last moment, but he underestimated the first bijuu as after 30 seconds of having to seal the juubi on himself, he immediately went 'ka-boom' with Juubi getting up before that our blond hero could do something.

Here is Naruto Uzumaki in his nine-tailed fox cloak staring into the single eye of the giant ten-tailed biju before casting all his bravery for one last fight to save the world dominating madara and Juubi with his strength along with kurama and other bijuus and sealing the beast again into the realm of demons, makai

And soon after, an amazing pain flashed through his body like flames when he saw the fist of an unknown strider cross his chest and with it somehow taking his entire chakra minus the bijuus chakra and his Mangekyou rinnegan

Thus the end of the fourth great shinobi war ended. With the betrayal of the shinobi against the greater and stronger shinobi that already existed and initiating the creation of the celestial demon

'Soon, deri-chan. Coming soon.' Naruto thought as he breathed his last breath. The kage around him inclined their heads as Tsunade mocking of it along with many other shinobis

Naruto opened his eyes to see that he was standing on his dead body. Looking at his chest, he saw that there was a kind of darkness that suited his being. "What are these things? How do I get out?" Naruto asked when he started to pull it, but it only caused him pain.

"AH!" Naruto shouted. "Not doing it again." Naruto thought. He looked around and saw the people around his body. 'It was time.' A voice said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the sound of another voice. "I thought he'd never die." That was the voice of a woman. "There is?" Naruto asked. 'You bastard. It's your fault ... Sasuke-kun. Naruto looked confused that it was Sakura's voice.

"What is going on?" Naruto asked. 'You can hear the Na-ru-to-kun thoughts.' A female voice purred. "Hey, who's there?" Naruto asked.

'He was a good tool for Konoha. Winning the war. Now he's useless. A male voice said. Naruto tried to find the person but could not. Who would have thought such a loser would win this war? Whatever. Once a loser always a loser. That was Neji's voice.

"What's going on? Why can I hear these thoughts?" Naruto asked. Because I can hear the thoughts that have allowed you to hear the thoughts as well. Remember Naruto-kun, I see, and I've seen it all. I know everything on this earth. The same female voice said.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Naruto demanded. You have not found it yet? It's me, Naruto-kun ... The Shinju ... The Juubi. She said.

"J-Juubi? Y-you are a woman?" Naruto asked. 'Yes. Did you think I was a man? Juubi asked. 'Well, yes, I mean that all your other bijis besides Nibi were male, so I thought ...' "NO MATTER WHAT YOU THOUGHT!" Juubi shouted.

"... Never, and Naruto always means stealing your sentences, do you understand, Dattebayo?" Naruto said still hearing their voices. 'I'm sorry, Naru-kun was a lot of fun (laughs). Anyway, let's get back on track. How is it?' Juubi asked.

"How it feels?" Naruto asked. 'How does it feel to have the people you gave your whole self and your life for saying such bad things? Loser, failure, dead weight, useless. Juubi asked.

"It ... hurts. It makes my chest ache." Naruto said sadly. 'I know it does Naru-kun. I'm sorry, but that's what or rather, how they feel. All humans are like this. They are so weak humans, only seeing black and white. It has been so since the beginning of time. Juubi said.

"W-Wait, Kurama, where are Kurama and the others?" Naruto asked. 'Kurama is asleep now. Just like every other Biju. Juubi said. "Oh ... okay, why are you talking to me, though?" "I checked you in. Should not you hate me ... or something?" Naruto asked nervously knowing what he said could happen now, and in his mind, nothing was stopping Juubi from eating him whole now, since he could use exactly the chakra to defend himself from being dead.

'AHAHAHAHA!' Juubi laughed. Naruto did not know why, but he liked to hear her laugh. 'I hate you?! Oooooh I do not hate Naru-kun, if anything ... (inwardly smiles) I love you. I've seen your whole life except for one thing. Juubi said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked in surprise. The only thing I did not see was a part of her life. You were six, I believe. All I remember is someone with a strange aura coming. When they opened a gate, they left leaving him where you jumped rushing from the villagers. Juubi informed.

"I met my first friend ... Derieri, I do not know how long it's been, but I bet she's grown by now." Naruto smiled. 'Why does not the hokage burn his body?' Naruto listened.

He looked at all with sad eyes. "Do not I miss anything? Am I talking about anything?" Naruto asked not noticing the links in his chains being eaten.

'Tell me, Naruto-kun, why did you try so hard? From the beginning I mean 'Juubi asked. "I've tried a lot to get their attention. T-be recognized!" Naruto said. 'Naruto-kun. Do you want to be in pain? To always be hated? To be known as weak? Juubi asked.

"No! I want to prove to them that I am strong! That I can handle anything!" Naruto said. Then he ripped the chains off. I know it will hurt, but it will be the first step to power ... Real Power this time ... Arigato (Thank you) 'Juubi said with the last part being something she thought to herself. Naruto was silent.

"... Why are you helping me?" Naruto asked. 'Cause ... (smiles warmly) Because I care about you Naruto-kun. I love you and only you. You are my first love.' Juubi said. Naruto was silent again, but was surprised to hear the confession of Juubi internally.

"You ... will you stay with me?" Naruto asked. 'Always by your side.' Juubi said.

"And you say you know everything about me, right?" Naruto asked. 'Yes!' Juubi said happily. "Okay then ... Am I a virgin?" Naruto asked. 'Not. You've lost your virginity with Godaime Vampire empress, someone you cared deeply about in your world. So you fucked your friend , Nel, senseless when you met her within your mental landscape. I'm sure your real self is still a hot mess right now. Hehehehe! Juubi replied

"I think you know you ōĀÜOkay Juubi-chan.ōĀÝ ōĀÜTell me everything about you.ōĀÝ It just seems fair. Naruto smiled. 'Kurohime'. She said. "There is?" Naruto asked confused. 'My real name. It's Kurohime. Juubi said.

"Well, then it's good to meet you Kuro-chan! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Destroyer pf the shinobis !" Naruto smiled. Kurohime laughed at him and started telling Naruto everything about herself ... besides telling him what he would become ... The fact that he would become a demon as she is the bijuus

Timeskip, Britannia

It was not unknown that the shinobi were who had access to magic making them immune to time beyond the fact of their great deeds and their great power something that was feared and clearly the covenant that the clan of the goddesses made with the shinobi became even stronger than they should

In addition to the fact that the shinobi were called upon to help the Ten Commandments and the clan of the demons to go on another war against the clan of the goddesses and this time with full power and this included the great demon king and the heavenly demon participating causing massive damage and many deaths beyond the fact that the bijuus had returned to the clan of the demons only magnifying the great power that the clan of the demons possessed

"What's going on here?" A dark-haired man demanded with arrogance in his voice onyx eyes that turned bright red and spinning and forming the dreaded sharingan

"Sasuke-san ... we're in trouble our captain is in trouble after trying to meet the commandments on his own," said a frail-looking man with blond hair and a fancy mustache behind an effeminate boy with dark pink hair and so everyone was watching. blonde demonic just picking up her lostwayne blade with the remaining arm and however sasuke was eyeing the little blond woman's body which was absolutely delicious

"Revenge counter!" The blonde exclaimed the tornado that was forming around her intensified rapidly and some of the commandments were surprised

"Stop" a male voice said blocking the blade with ridiculous ease and the shock could be seen on the face of meliodas who was surprised his bloody white shirt was clinging his body to the crimson liquid and was something the man did not seem to like

"N-Naruto-sama," she exclaimed in surprise, looking at the friendly, gentle purple eyes and feeling the aura of tranquility that exhaled in spite of all this was Naruto, the strongest commandment and eleventh commandment, or as it was called by his enemies 'Naruto of pain'

"You grew stronger I have to admit but it has not been for a long time," he exclaimed and as soon as the vision became clear everyone saw the man's appearance,large, pale-skinned, pale-skinned with purple eyes with rings and magatamas circling them and lazily twirling two white horns on his head two wolf ears on his head and ten black tails trailing him beyond black hakama with a haori with kanji for eleven on your back

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked irritably he came with the others expecting a big and immense fight besides trying to sleep with each female limb

"From what I think meliodas and this guy Naruto know each other ... but how does she know the celestial demon?" Merlin exclaimed pensively, this demon was the only one who had dominion over life and death and could kill with a look beyond him being the true definition of immortal she had struggled with it for a long time and witnessed about 5% of her total power which terrified her soul to the knowledge of a being who could command the world and universe in the blink of an eye

"I do not care about these reunions I'm going to kill this heavenly demon," Sasuke said arrogantly and hurried forward with his kusanagi in his left hand and waited to cut off the man's head only for the blade to break when it came in contact with the exposed skin of the men

"Are you arrogant enough to think you can hurt me?" He said in a tone that sasuke recognized a very familiar voice even after three thousand years that voice was still very familiar is as fast as he attacked the same returned the blow pulling a large blade from a Gap in space-time and striking and sending sasuke across the battlefield

"So it means that the clan of the goddesses has revived you hum? No wonder kuro-chan warned of the clan's cowardice of "angels" as they are weak and pathetic "the man said and turned to meliodas and smiled before a small fox appeared in his head In a cloud of smoke having the colors black and white on your body Small and fluffy

"Boss ? When did you come back? "The fox's female voice asked with obvious debt in his person

"Not long ago but ahri you could take care of the barrier for now? I believe you know the real goals of my clan, "said Naruto and fox stood up and nodded and his body looked larger when the shape of a woman with black hair gray eyes with two large black ears and 9 white tails possessing long hair of silver in addition to wearing a plain white shirt and loose black pants

"Hai" she replied and quickly made a barrier

And so everyone saw a great silver barrier lightly shine and disappear but being felt and the fox girl was seen seated in a rubble watching her boss / master with a great blush and this also caught the attention of the commandments yes they knew the true goal that the demon king had in mind to keep the balance of the world And so saw the so-called uchiha sasuke stand up

"So you did not die dobe, that explains a few things but it does not change that it is still weak and that will always be" exclaimed or smiling uchiha waiting for some reaction

"Uchiha sasuke, the last uchiha of the elementary nations, unable to bear children due to the killer infertility problems of the nine-tailed jinchuriki, the current" king "of the unclean shinobi race, responsible for the shinobi and goddess alliance, responsible for the massacre of villages of neutral demons you will pay for the pain you have caused to this day and for the pain you have caused me. "Naruto exclaimed as a judge and some seemed confused and this included some commandments except for zeldris, derieri, and estarossa

"Do you think you can judge me? That's pathetic "sasuke exclaimed laughing. And soon they all saw something like chains running through sasuke's body that looked at the chains and shock" What did you do? A cheap trick? "Snorted sasuke in anger.

"My commandment, let me do what you want with those who were against my commandment but for the pleasure of fighting with you uchiha-chan I will let you fight with everything you have before I send your soul to kami-chan" exclaimed the commandment smiling when the chains disappeared but could still be felt by sasuke and so sasuke just ignored and attacked with an attack that was familiar to Naruto but also to the shinobi who watched with wide eyes

"Rasengan!" Everyone saw in slow motion the attack striking Naruto on the chest and the explosion that followed the winds were wild and dangerous

"Hey, do you think something like that might scratch me and still dare use my attack? Shame on Sasuke "he said kicking sasuke away before lifting a finger to the top of his head and a crimson-blue ball began to form and grew quickly to look like a basketball

"Haki," exclaimed Naruto and launched the sphere, which when it came into contact with the ground where sasuke protected himself using a chakra mantle caused an explosion that made everyone fall from their feet beyond the huge crater that was in place "using susano already?" Naruto exclaimed and smiled his eyes only had a wicked glow when the same exclaimed

"Shinra tensei" and everything exploded and in the middle was uchiha sasuke seriously injured with his parents crushed and signs the barrier made by ahri is gone

"I expected more uchiha but shinobis are fragile and delicate goodbye" and so he incinerated the body of uchiha sasuke

Things would change with the strongest being in the universe coming in to fix and repair the balance of the world ...

XXXX

Forgive me for the grammar mistakes I tried to clean up, but some of the time passed.


End file.
